His Life
by SylviaVail
Summary: Calvin's life. A oneshot. His entire life in my opinion. Hope you enjoy this.


Disclaimer: Calvin and Hobbes do not belong to me.

* * *

Calvin is your average-yet-not-so-average six year old boy. He was quiet and conservative with his wild imagination and stuff tiger, Hobbes. He often played alone. Other kids didn't really like him. He had always been different. It's not that he was stupid or not athletic. It was just that he was different. Nobody wanted to play with him, except Susie Derkins, his neighbor. She screamed at him for throwing snowballs at her and for insulting her. But, Susie was Calvin's only friend he had.

At the age of eight, he had at least stopped getting into trouble. But, he was still mischievous at times. He still held onto Hobbes. He knew he would never part with the stuffed tiger. It was part of him. If he would ever lose Hobbes, then a part of him would disappear along with Hobbes. Susie rolls her eyes at everything Calvin does. They still play together and they were closer than ever. A fact that Hobbes often tease Calvin with.

At the age of ten, he was no longer the usual Calvin. He was polite and obedient. He often feels his parents' curious gaze when he does his chores without complaining. He began to change slowly. Many questioned his sudden change of behavior. He still had not part with Hobbes even if he does not play with it as often nowadays. Hobbes could feel the sudden change of his best friend's behavior. And, he knew the cause was the moving of the Derkins. Susie was moving to Arizona. Her father got a promotion. After they moved, Calvin had lost a precious friend. One he can never forget.

At the age of eighteen, Calvin managed to get into college. It was an improbable feat but Calvin managed to pull it off. No one had ever expect him to manage to get into college. Calvin still kept Hobbes. He was tucked away under the covers of his hostel bed. He hugged it to sleep and yet it was never satisfying. He was so happy when he bumped into his past neighbor, Susie. His happiness did not get past Hobbes, who made him confess. It was so memorable. Susie and Calvin started dating. It was Susie who brightens up his boring and gloomy life. She brought back the old Calvin she and Hobbes loved.

At the age of twenty-five, Calvin asked Susie to marry him. She said yes and Calvin could not be any happier. He wanted Hobbes to be his best man but their parents refused. Hobbes can only watch the wedding. Calvin was reluctant at first but he eventually gave into their request. His cousin was best man. As Susie walked down the aisle, Calvin was sure he was the luckiest man on earth. He would have never thought he and Susie would ever get married, let alone date each other. But this is Calvin. He always does the impossible. They recited the vows. Hobbes was proud of Calvin. When he was young, he was the light of Calvin's world. But now, Susie took over his place. He knew it would happen someday and Hobbes didn't mind as long as Calvin was happy. And he was happy.

At the age of twenty-eight, he and Susie finally had their first child. It was the happiest moment of his life. The young boy had bright and intelligent eyes like his mother and blond hair like his father. Calvin gave his precious stuff tiger to Jake, his son. As he grew older, he resembled his father more and more with each passing day. His wild imagination led him to trouble like his father. His smarts led him to good grades like his mother.

He grew up and found his own wife and had children of his own. It was wonderful to have him. As Susie and Calvin were on their unknown last breath, they told each other they love each other. They kissed and went to bed. They never woke up the next day. As their son wept for his lost, Hobbes understood his grief. Perhaps, he had been living for far too long. Even if he knew he would continuously live on, he would never forget his memories with Calvin. He was soon thrown away and he was so broken he was beyond help. He looked after Calvin's family long enough. It was soon his turn to leave. Together with Calvin and Susie, they looks after his family from above.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this.

Sincerely,

Sylvia Vail


End file.
